1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flexible securement devices for articles such as by way of example, catheter tubing and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,300 to M. Doan discloses two embodiments of a fastener for medical tubes wherein the fasteners are fabricated from a unitary strip of adhesive material such as cloth. In one embodiment the strip of material is T-shaped whereby the top of the T is adapted to be folded down to engage the stem of the T for securing it in folded relationship with respect to a medical tube as illustrated in FIGS. 1-3 of said patent. The second embodiment utilizes an elongate strip, the end portion of which is adapted to be folded over a tube and thereafter threaded through a longitudinal slit 37 which is disposed centrally of the strip at a location below the tube for securing the upper portion of the strip to the tube as illustrated in FIGS. 4-7. In each of the embodiments one end portion of each strip is provided with an adhesive for securing the strip to a support at a location which is spaced from the location of the tube, whereby considerable relative movement is provided between the tube and the surface to which the fastener strip is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,380 to S. A. Boyd discloses a holder for I.V. injection cannula and tubing in the form of an elongate longitudinally split clamping tube 20 which is either molded integrally with or adhesively secured transversely to the upper surface of a length of tape. The split clamping tube is adapted to receive a catheter tube or the like after which the clamping tube is closed onto the catheter tube by means of interlocking pads 23 and 24 of artificial burr material 23 and 24 or by means of strap fasteners. Pads 23 and 24 are secured to and carried by an adhesive strip the lower surface of which is adapted to be fastened to the body of a patient by means of adhesive on the lower surface of said strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,778 to H. A. Krawiec discloses a catheter support which comprises a catheter-holding element 1 and a separate supporting member 10 which latter member is adhesively secured to the skin of a patient. The catheter-holding element is releasably attached to the supporting material by means of a strap fastener for securing tubing in such a manner that considerable relative movement can occur between the tube and the skin of a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,446 to P. M. Buttaravoli discloses a securement device for an I.V. catheter and its tubing which comprises a pair of top and bottom pads which are interconnected centrally of their lengths to provide a pair of hinged flaps in the upper pad which overlies the lower pad as illustrated in FIGS. 1-8. The lower pad is provided with elongate slits, notches, and openings for accommodating an infusion needle and medicant. One of the flaps is adapted to secure the coupling portion 50 of a needle whereas the other flap is adapted to anchor a length of tubing which is connected to the coupling portion of a needle to the lower panel. In FIGS. 9-12 a modification is disclosed wherein a single piece of material is provided with an elongate hinge 66 which subdivides the piece into upper and lower portions, said portions being integrally hinged at 60 along mating edges 68 and 70. The lower portion 78 is provided with a notch 81 and openings 82 at opposite ends of through slits 76, as in the lower pad of FIGS. 1-8. The upper portion is adapted to be folded over the lower portion for securing the coupling portion of an infusion needle and I.V. tubing 50, between the pads, by means of an adhesive.
Other prior art holders for securement devices known to applicant are embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,882 to A. J. Daniels; No. 3,138,158 to D. W. Gordon et al; No. 3,046,984 to F. O. Eby; No. 3,286,713 to L. D. Kurtz et al; No. 3,683,911 to J. B. McCormick; No. 3,724,456 to R. Waxman; No. 3,726,280 to A. L. Lacount; No. 3,630,195 to L. S. Santomieri; No. 3,613,663 to R. P. Johnson; No. 3,367,332 to J. N. Groves; No. 3,542,321 to R. D. Kahabka; No. 3,782,378 to S. J. Page; No. 2,814,294 to F. H. J. Figge; No. 2,159,947 to I. Gansel; No. 2,669,231 to B. Fisher; No. 3,677,250 to M. T. Thomas; and No. 3,670,727 to D. L. Reiterman.